


Тот, чья рука в моей, разогнал мои тревоги (не)вполне

by rena_rent



Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - All Media Types, History Boys - Bennett
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Recovery, Support, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rena_rent/pseuds/rena_rent
Summary: иногда, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше, достаточно кого-то рядом.





	Тот, чья рука в моей, разогнал мои тревоги (не)вполне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [he ahold of my hand has (in)completely satisfied me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462836) by [hippocampers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippocampers/pseuds/hippocampers). 



> От автора: фик основан на периодических нервных срывах Познера, упоминаемых в конце пьесы.  
> От переводчика: название фика — отрывок из стихотворения Уолта Уитмена «Страшное сомнение во всем» в вольной авторской интерпретации процитирован в переводе К. Чуковского.
> 
> Переведен для команды ЗФБ WTF The History Boys 2018.
> 
> Бета - alra

 Вода в ванной вокруг него остывает, и он покрывается гусиной кожей и подтягивает колени ближе к груди.   
  
      Немного пугает, до чего отчетливо он чувствует бедрами собственные ребра. Дэвид всегда был тощим: в раздевалке перед физкультурой Скриппс добродушно поддразнивал его из-за этого и даже подбрасывал ему в сумку печенье и сладости, когда думал, что тот не видит.  
  
      Но сейчас это нечто большее, чем та его подростковая худоба из-за бурного роста. С каждым приемом пищи он не может заставить себя съесть больше, чем кусочек хлеба, и желудок бунтует даже против этого. Аппетит покинул его вместе с желанием жить.  
  
Стук в дверь.  
— Дэвид?  
Мама. Он не обращает внимания. Может, она уйдет.   
— Дэвид, пожалуйста...  
Не уходит.  
— Мам, я принимаю ванну, – из-за долгого молчания его голос чужой и кажется странным и незнакомым даже ему самому.  
— Дорогой, ты там уже больше полутора часов.  
  
      О. Он подозревал, что прошло много времени, но не думал, что столько. Если быть полностью честным с собой, время сейчас вообще ощущается чем-то малозначительным. Он едва ощущает жизнь.   
— Хорошо, мам. Я не долго.  
  
      Он задается вопросом, на сколько он сможет отложить выход из ванной комнаты. Замкнутость ванны действует на него успокаивающе, хотя отсвет отвратительного оттенка авокадо придает его белоснежной коже болезненный вид. Прикосновение холодного воздуха к телу — единственное настоящее его ощущение за несколько недель.   
  
      Дэвид медленно и спокойно выдыхает, позволяя рукам повиснуть вокруг колен, и вытягивает ноги. На мгновение он размышляет о возможности отклониться назад, опустить голову под воду и просто остаться там. Настойчивый, отравляющий, соблазняющий голос в его голове нашептывает так и сделать. Более рациональный, звучащий подозрительно похоже на Ахтара, сообщает, что самоубийство – грех. И что это все равно бы не сработало: в последнюю секунду инстинкт самосохранения взял бы верх над желанием смерти — и все усилия были бы растрачены впустую. И это убеждает сильнее, чем мысли о грехе.  
  
      Медленно, как бы пробираясь сквозь густую патоку, Дэвид поднимается и заворачивается в полотенце. Процесс вытирания занимает еще больше времени: он содрогается от каждого прикосновения грубой ткани, царапающей кожу. Ощущение подобно пытке, и часть его наслаждается ею.   
  
      Фланель его пижамы гораздо мягче, настолько, что он ее даже не чувствует. В конце концов, Дэвид открывает дверь. Его мать стоит сразу за ней, беспокойно хмурясь и прижимая к груди кухонное полотенце. За ней замер отец, его взгляд выдает тревогу.   
  
— Сынок, – как будто кулак обхватывает сердце Дэвида и сжимает. Он почти знает, к чему все ведет. – Думаю, тебе нужна помощь.  
  
  


***

  
  
      Пребывание в больнице полностью не избавляет его от отравляющего голоска, нашептывающего о желании умереть. Но надо признать, он слегка заглушен тем коктейлем из успокоительных средств, что ему дают. Врачи приходят и уходят, вооруженные планшетами, белыми халатами и вопросами вроде «как вы себя чувствуете» или «стало ли вам лучше». Ни на один из вопросов Дэвид не отвечает.  
  
      Родители приходят каждый день в часы посещений. Мать заполняет гнетущую тишину бессмысленной болтовней о соседях и — как правило, когда думает, что Дэвид уснул — задушенными всхлипами. Отец приносит газеты, которые Дэвид недолго держит на коленях, не в состоянии сосредоточиться на них более чем на пару минут. Они накапливаются на столике у кровати, непрочитанные и утратившие актуальность.   
  
      В среду на второй неделе его нахождения в больнице родители приносят письма. Новости, очевидно, распространились. Оксбриджские разъехались по всему миру, проводя лето в путешествиях или с семьями в других частях Англии. Ахтар исписал три листа, обсуждая учебу и обещая навестить, когда сможет. Судя по всему, он застрял в Эдинбурге. Дейкин присылает почтовую открытку из Вены, текст краток. Тиммс, Локвуд и Радж тоже присылают открытки. Краутер шлет письмо короче, чем от Ахтара, но все равно трогательное. Дэвид старается не замечать все разрастающуюся дыру в груди, когда понимает, от кого ничего нет.   
  
      В пятницу родители не приходят вовсе. Вместо этого, когда снова наступает время посещений, в открывшейся двери появляется знакомое лицо.  
— Поз.  
      Дональд выглядит взволнованным, широкие плечи напряжены, в лице – что-то похожее на боль. Дэвид встречается с ним взглядом и про себя умоляет, чтобы этот парень – мужчина – не заметил, насколько он пуст.  
— Здравствуй.  
Тихо выдохнув, Дон заходит в палату.  
— Привет.  
  
      Он садится на стул, который обычно занимает мама, и его рука чуть заметно дергается, будто чтобы накрыть ладонь Дэвида, лежащую поверх простыни, но все же замирает на колене.  
— Я не… Я понятия не имел, что все было так.  
— Все нормально.  
  
      Все  _не нормально_ , они оба это знают. Тишину практически можно пощупать.   
  
      Несколько минут спустя Дональд тянется к своей сумке.  
— Я принес тебе кое-что. Книги.   
      Томик стихов Уитмена размером с кирпич тихо опускается на колени Дэвида. Его вес действует успокаивающе. Дэвид слабо и едва заметно улыбается.   
— Спасибо.  
— Но я, эээ, разузнал кое-что и понимаю, что ты, наверное, не сможешь сосредоточиться на чтении, – Дон неловко и нехарактерно робко потирает свою шею. На краткий момент внутри у Дэвида становится тепло: он благодарен, что ему не придется кому-то еще объяснять свою рассеянность.  
— Я подумал, что мог бы сам почитать тебе немного.   
  
      Дэвид раздумывает. Это может показаться неудобным; возможно, он будет чувствовать себя ребенком; от этого может вернуться мучительное ощущение себя неудачником.  
Тем не менее, он хочет. Может, так он что-то почувствует.   
— Было бы здорово.  
— Хорошо, – кивает Дон и начинает читать.  
  
      К концу третьего стихотворения Дэвид спит, а Дональд держит его за руку.   
Только когда Поз просыпается на следующий день, он осознает, что Дональда вообще не должно было быть в Шеффилде, предполагалось, что он остался с семьей в Уэльсе. При этой мысли внутри поселяется что-то незнакомое и не совсем неприятное.   
  


***

  
  
      Процесс восстановления во многом похож на процесс выхода из ванной: он медленный, и очень часто Дэвид чувствует, как родители нетерпеливо ждут его прямо за метафорической дверью.  
  
      Первый день за пределами больницы странный, и хотя он улыбается маме, с гордостью показывающей его комнату, которую они сохранили нетронутой, Дэвид все равно чувствует себя незнакомцем в этом доме. Требуется немало времени, чтобы он перестал ощущать себя посторонним. Он тоскует по архитектуре и атмосфере Оксфорда, но знает, что пока не готов вернуться – он еще недостаточно силен, чтобы противостоять соблазну саморазрушения.  
  
      Дональд возвращается в Оксфорд на второй курс, так же один за другим поступают и остальные. Но не Дэвид. Дон, присылает письма, а однажды на выходных даже приходит к нему домой.   
  
      Впервые с самого начала своих тяжелых испытаний Поз опознает радость в сердце. Дон легонько толкает Дэвида в плечо и с томиком Уитмена на коленях растягивается рядом с ним на кровати.   
  
      Дэвид вспоминает, как приятно звучит Уитмен в грубоватом северном выговоре. Он наполняет силами и так отличается от чопорного «правильного произношения» его сокурсников.   
  
      В этот раз Дэвид не засыпает и может сосредоточиться на словах, а не на своих ускользающих, плывущих мыслях. Это прекрасно, спокойно. Прислонившись к плечу Дона, он позволяет себе расслабиться. Тот не спеша приподнимает руку, и Дэвид прижимается к его груди, не позволяя себе усматривать в этом нечто большее.  
  
— Ты скучаешь по Оксфорду?  
      Вопрос застает Дэвида врасплох — они на середине «Страшного сомнения во всем» — немного нахмурясь, он приподнимает голову.   
  
      Дон осекается, вновь потирая шею.  
— Извини. Это был… не самый тактичный вопрос, – и добавляет после паузы, – все в порядке, не нужно отвечать.  
      На мгновение снова повисает молчание, а потом Дон, запинаясь, продолжает читать.  
  
— Очень скучаю, – бормочет Дэвид по окончании стихотворения. Он чувствует, как рука Дона обнимает его чуть крепче, и позволяет легкой улыбке появиться на губах. – Но я хочу им наслаждаться, а не просто тратить время, жалея, что не умер. Полагаю, не в этом его смысл.  
— Да, – соглашается Дон, дотягиваясь рукой до волос Дэвида и поглаживая их, – думаю, не в этом.  
  
      Какое-то время они лежат в тишине и прислушиваются к различным звукам, доносящимся с кухни внизу, где суетятся родители Дэвида. Жизнь начинает приходить в норму.  
  
      Дэвид не уверен, что именно происходит между ним и Доном. Вряд ли и тот понимает. Скорее всего, в ближайшие недели им нужно будет поговорить кое о чем, но сейчас Дэвид просто рад лежать здесь и наслаждаться покоем.   
  
      Это не заставляет полностью замолкнуть ту часть его, которая хочет все закончить. Это не исцеляет его — думать так было бы наивно, а Дэвид больше всего устал быть наивным.   
  
      Но это помогает. И если Дональду нравится держать его за руку и читать ему стихи в крошечной односпальной кровати в мансарде дома его родителей, кто такой Дэвид, чтобы ему отказывать?


End file.
